Beauty and the Beast
by abaculus
Summary: prompt :: america and england going to see beauty and the beast live


_prompt :: america and england going to see beauty and the beast live_

_.._

America smirked and leaned over the railing. "Wow. This place is beautiful. And insanely high up."

England crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "You git, we're high up; this place is at ground level. But we're on the fifth level. Now, stop that, you'll fall over the edge."

America's smirk seemed to gain even more smugness as he leaned farther over the edge, spreading his arms out. "You can't control me." He closed his eyes as the cool air from the AC blew into his face and drifted around the room. His eyes flew open when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He turned around. "E-England?"

The smaller blonde had encircled the other male's waist with his lean arms and was currently glaring at him with bright emerald eyes. "It's Arthur when we're in public, _Alfred_."

America (but according to England when they're in public: 'Alfred') groaned. "You're so stingy about these things, Artie. Loosen up a bit."

"One, it's Arthur, not Artie. Two, no. If I release you, you will fall and crack your head open. We can't afford to have that happen. You still need to make up for that meeting that you missed."

America groaned. "Dude, I was playing the most recent video game, and it's awesome, so. Totally worth it. The sound effects were so realistic, and the colours were so vibrant and also realistic. Freaking awesome!"

England wasn't buying any of it. "Alfred." He looked at the other country flatly.

"What? It's true! Now, hold on. I'm going to move a bit." America suddenly shifted to resume the position he was in before England grabbed him in a nervous fit. "Ha! It's like that scene from _Titanic_! Isn't that great, dude?"

"No."

"Remember what I said? Loosen up, dude."

"No."

"C'mon! This was supposed to be fun! Chill, Iggy."

"No."

America rolled his eyes and whirled around, wrapping his arms around England. "Can you relax now?"

A nice scarlet blush dusted England's cheeks as he stuttered a response: "Uh-uh-no-I-mean-uh-yeah-sure-um." He politely pushed America's arms away. "No, thank you."

A sly grin spread on America's face. He stepped closer to England. "Are you sure?"

"What?"

America took another step. "Are. You. Sure?"

"Um."

America's face was only a centimeter away from England's. "I'm taking that as a yes." He put his lips on the other nation's.

England let out a squeak before melting into the kiss.

Pulling away after a few seconds, America smiled softly. "We should probably take a seat. People are staring."

"Let them stare," England whispered, his warm, minty breath causing America's glasses to fog up. America chuckled and pulled them off.

After wiping them off and putting them back in their rightful place on the bridge of his nose, America sat down, pulling England into the chair next to him. "Whoa, England, confidence boost."

He winked, glasses flashing.

England crossed his arms before rethinking his motion and rather grabbing America's hand that rested on the armrest between them. "Shut up."

..

The play was about an hour and thirty minutes in.

England was leaning on America's shoulder, seemingly asleep, but truth be told, he was _very _into the play. America smiled fondly at the blonde and nudged him. "Hey." England looked lazily up at him through light eyelashes.

"H'm? Make it quick. They're discussing literature." It was true. The Beast and Belle were reading about King Arthur; the thought made America smirk.

"King Arthur. You're a king." America laughed softly.

England's face flushed slightly. "I thought I was your queen?"

"Eh," America shrugged, "you can be both. But I totally domina―"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Save it for the bedroom, love," England smirked, knowing that he made the American blush. (_It's a nice change_, England thought later that night as he lie in bed, reading, you guessed it, _King Arthur: Tales of the Round Table_. England smirked the same smirk he did in the theatre: _I should do it more often_.)

America's brilliant blue eyes flitted to the stage before nervously falling back to England's, only to be trapped in his gaze. It was startling, America noticed, how bright and green England's eyes were. Like, really green,

He leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before nuzzling England's neck softly.

England shoved him off, now blushing furiously. "Hey."

..

On the same level, in another section, a girl (who was much more interested in what was happening across from her than the actual play) stared into the shadows as she munched quietly on a large chocolate-chip cookie. Her father sat next to her, engrossed in the show, not unlike England was moments ago.

He didn't notice the way a blush spread across her face. Or the way her knuckles turned a pearly white in contrast to the smooth olive of her hands. He didn't notice the way she mumbled something under her breath about how 'it-couldn't-be-real-I'm-hallucinating' and 'totally-not-at-all-in-love-idiots'. He didn't see her attempt to stand up before thinking better of it. And he most certainly didn't hear the way she fiercely whispered 'OTP' under breath.

..

The play had ended and all was well. America and England walked out hand-in-hand.

"So what'd you think, _Arthur_?" America laughed his loud, obnoxious, adorable laugh and swung his and England's hands in between them.

"It was... alright. They could've done better." England shrugged and held his head high, looking down upon the people.

"England..."

"Okay. It was good."

"Good?"

"What?"

America sent him a look.

"Fine. It was absolutely perfect. And no, I could care less about the romance. The scenery was nice. That's all." England huffed.

"Whatever you say," America chuckled. "Now, let's go! The sky may be dark, but we still have so-o-o-o many adventures to go on! C'mon, Iggy!"

"Wha-what? But―"

America had already dragged him to the car and shoved him into the passenger seat. "Next stop, Las Vegas, Nevada, baby!"

..

FIN.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Mauve. Mauve is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  


**Not needed but still there Author's Note:** The aforementioned girl is me. And yes, I was eating a cookie. And yes, I did whisper 'OTP'. No, I did not say anything else. I did think of the King Arthur thing, but I didn't say anything about it until I got home. This will also be the only time in which I insert myself in a fanfic without being used as a device.


End file.
